The start of an unfinished one shot
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Up for adoption, could not finish this one shot...but hopefully someone else one day can. Goes to first person who wants it...basically a different take on a possible Naruto beats Sasuke, gets banished sort of thing


I could not get this simple one shot to form. I lost interest in it. So I will leave what I had done so far as a one shot, leave it up for someone to adopt as their own...and revisit it in my own terms later.

_Preface_

Earth is a rare world among worlds, a world home to intelligent life of many forms...at least you could look at it that way

For now, instead of just seeing this earth, lets look upon the many earths.

For you see, there are many earths, a multiverse if you will. True, it sounds like I'm talking DC comics here, but there is truth to what they say about the multiple earths.

For not only do there exist alternate versions of the same earth...

_Earths where Sasuke was the one to have the Nine Tails sealed inside of him, or Hinata, a universe exclusive twin sister of Naruto, or anyone else. _

_Earths where Naruto's mom was Tsunade, Mikoto Uchiha or Mei Terumi, to name a few_

_An earth where Naruto gains power from a man named Taisune _

_Or an earth where all of Konoha Rock Lee's age and younger were turned into demons_

But also, earths of totally different peoples, with many variants of themselves across the cosmos

_A world with a man flying faster than a speeding bullet, with a billowing cape_

_A world home to a boy with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt_

_A world home to a man capable of scaling walls and launching webs_

_A world, dark and horrifying, home to beings who sparkle like diamonds_

There are even universes in which their exist multiple versions of these worlds; worlds in which warriors bearing fearsome blades capable of unlocking any door travel, but that is a story for another day

For now, we stick to this general universe, as we come to one of the most significant battles ever fought in canon so far...whose outcome varies across the various spaces

_The Valley of the End_

The harsh cliffs, deep water chasm and lack of plant life denominated this flooded valley, the canyon having been the place where two of Konoha's greatest ninja; Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha battled for the fate of Konohagakure No Sato, carving this valley from their sheer power.

And here, the Senju won, and the Uchiha was stripped of the most powerful piece of the great puzzle, his body dead but his legacy living on beyond his mortal body.

Now, this valley is home of a battle, between one of Konoha's most powerful young heroes, and a being of darkness.

Normally, it would be simple to explain that one side was light, the other darkness. That is how it is supposed to be in such fights, no?

But, in this battle, the line is blurred...to which of them is the hero, and which be the demon.

On separate sides of the valley, these two warriors, to whom the line of hero and demon has blurred, were preparing for a final confrontation.

Two warriors, to whom the fates of their lost families were partially a result of the other's family; while one's family had a member amongst itself that killed the other's parents and pretty much doomed his life to misery and prejudice, it was this death that eventually led a great hero to get rid of the, problem, who were kin, and possibly related, to their deaths.

Not that either had this connection, yet.

One, the warrior in the Senju side of the valley, was a short boy, dressed in an orange jump suit, with blond hair and tanned skin. His normally blue eyes, which shine with the vibrant emotions of the sea, were red, as was the cloak of toxic chakra that covered his body.

An armor, that helped and hindered the boy, it gave him greater offensive and defensive power, and sped up the great healing abilities said chakra, when not released at the first of a bit less than a dozen release levels, sped up his healing ability to the point he had recovered from not only the Chidori that nearly got his heart, but also the drop that smashed his head into the ground from the top of the Valley wall to the bottom.

However, even now the boy felt its corrosive nature burn at his chakra network, worse than a hundred Hyuga's Jyuken strikes at once.

Not to mention, the problem that the longer this chakra was out, the more likely he'd accidentally kill his foe, or maim him, which was not what he intended.

He had promised his teammate he'd bring him back, and that's what he was going to do, even if it killed him (Or worse...)

His foe was on the Madara side of the valley, a ninja who now had gray skin, blueish gray hair, black eyes aside for the red eyes of cheating that glowed in their abyss of darkness, and two hand shaped wings that had grown out of his back.

"WHY DO YOU STILL FIGHT ME, NARUTO! YOU KNOW I WILL NEVER GO BACK! I NEED POWER!"

Naruto glared back at the ninja "SASUKE, POWER ISN'T WORTH THIS! TRUST ME, POWER IS NOT A GOOD THING!" after all, look what the power he had had given him...a wreck of a life.

Sasuke looked at Naruto incredibly "POWER IS POWER, DOBE! I MUST HAVE ALL THE POWER I CAN TO DESTROY ITACHI AND AVENGE MY CLAN! WHEN I KILL YOU, MY BEST FRIEND, I WILL GAIN THE MOST POWERFUL SHARINGAN, AND I WILL MAKE SURE TO TAKE THE POWER YOU POSSESS FOR MYSELF!"

Naruto gripped his now clawed hands so hard they bled "SASUKE, A POWER THAT REQUIRES YOU TO KILL SOMEONE YOU LOVE CANNOT EXIST...because if you really cared, YOU WOULDN'T KILL THEM! SUCH A POWER WOULD BE MORE EVIL THAN THE ONE IN ME!"

"YOUR A DOBE, YOU'D NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I NEED!" a dark mass began to form on his hand, forming a orb of sparks, and the sound of a tortured owl or some other large bird.

"NOW THEN DOBE, DIE SO I CAN GAIN THE GREATEST POWERS"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, as from his cloak of vibrant red chakra, a purple version of the Rasengan formed "SASUKE! I PROMISED SAKURA-CHAN I'D BRING YOU BACK, AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU GO BACK HOME, EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY...I really hope it doesn't come to that"

Naruto and Sasuke sped from their points on individual sides of the cliff, their attacks charged and preparing to impact the other

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

_Flashback, somewhere about 12 years ago_

"BUT MY SON..."'

"Is not of our concern" Our person, a rather angry looking red head female with long hair, was yelling at a council of several beings, rather corpulent old men and stuck up older woman"By order 66.12, all succubus and other yokai beings on the worldly plane are to be recalled immediately"

The Red head was beyond furious, the sheer anger and hate radiating off her would make Sasuke blush. "I, AM, NOT, A, SUCCUBUS!"

"You have the blood of one, your mother was one and so are you. Prolonged exposure to our Yokio air shall ensure that you will become one, you and your daughter..."

"MY SON IS STILL THERE! HE WAS WITH ME WHEN YOU TOOK ME AND KIYOKO..."

"He had too much power to be brought into our world, as did the sons of the last two to demand the same thing as you. He is not fit to inhabit these lands."

"KIYOKO HAS THE SAME POWER! MY SON HAS THE YANG, SHE HAS THE YIN...!"

"This topic is closed. So has spoken the Phantasm council of 10"

They clapped their hands, as two gigantic guards , who appeared to have only one eye, appeared from the shadows and dragged her out, the entire time she was struggling. Through the gigantic door she had entered from, she was tossed out like a piece of garbage. Two other woman, a redhead with distinctive red hair and green eyes, and a straight brown haired with sparkly blue eyes, which reflected the light with constantly changing. hues. The red head was holding onto a baby bundled in blankets, while the brown haired one had two

"Those...those bastards! Those heartless... uncaring Bastards! DATTABANE!"

"What does that even mean?" the brown haired one frowned, handing over one of the bundles.

"Its a verbal tick Sally, and thanks for holding Kiyoko for me...though I wish I had Naruto too..." how interesting that this should happen, and they would all have twins; a son and a daughter, and they got pulled here against their will, with the daughter.

For while Kiyoko, Andromeda and Alice were here, Naruto, Percy and Harry were not.

_End Flashback_

The two jutsu collided...and exploded, as two smoking missiles flew from the final attack, Sasuke and Naruto, back to normal, on the side of the valley's river.

After about five minutes of effort, Naruto forced himself back up, his insides feeling as thought a few drops of molten lead were flowing through them. His healing factor had slowed down, most likely do to the fact he forced the chakra back after the explosion had drained Sasuke's power.

'I might have accidentally killed him...I couldn't go back if I had done that' he thought as he approached the downed form of Sasuke, forming a handsign as he did.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu..." a shadow clone of himself formed next to him, said clone going to carry Sasuke back. For while Naruto wasn't that intelligent, he at least knew that Sasuke had attempted to kill him...maybe a half dozen times, at least.

The final confrontation, the two chidories, which did include the one that had nearly gotten his heart, the two direct fireball jutsus, the peregrine drop, the dragon flame jutsu...

Naruto paled slightly, he had launched, and Naruto had noticed, seven different attempts to kill him (the same as his team number...he found that a little disturbing).

However, Sasuke then became a piece of wood with half a dozen exploding tags.

'Substitution!' Naruto freaked out as the wood exploded, killing his shadow clone and blasting Naruto a few feet away, now with burns that were healing only slightly faster than normal, as Sasuke reappeared, a kunai in hand.

"Poor dobe, you fail to understand that power is all that is needed. You giving up your power to fulfill some promise...remember that your promise is why you shall die now. But also, I will be taking back the Uchiha's property that you possess!"

Wait...did Sasuke just say...

However, before Sasuke could stab him with the kunai, a blue and gray blur smashed into him, causing him to drop the kunai and stumble back. Naruto registered who the attacker was, and wheezed "Hi...Hinata?"

The attacker was shorter than he was, she had blue hair and eyes that were sort of like lavender pearls, dressed as always in her jacket which seemed too thick for the land of fire (How did she avoid dying of heat stroke?) Her normally fair, shy face had a vicious look that Naruto would more expect to see on Kiba's face than his shy teammate. It made Neji's look at her, seem like the way Sakura looked at the teme.

"YOU DARE STRIKE ME, YOU BITCH...!"

He was silenced as a jyuken strike struck him in the stomach, followed by a barrage of them, striking him again and again, striking every point of the body (Well, aside for parts of the body she wouldn't touch because the only person she wants to touch there is Naruto)

With his Sharigan, Sasuke was able to block some of them, but the attack barrage was endless, his arms chakra points were struck so much that he was having difficulty in moving them, allowing for more strikes at his body as time went on.

In particular, she struck at the chakra points around the eyes, a point that the Hyuga had labeled a Kinjutsu, because of what would happen if a Hyuga was struck there in sparring...

Sasuke yowled in horrible pain, as the Sharingan began to flicker...and died out as his eyes turned milky blind. But you see, there's a thing about the chakra points by someone's eyes, their permanent if sealed.

_Inside a seal_

Kurama was amused. He loathed humans, but he had a particular dislike for Uchiha, the Senju, and the Uzumaki. Though the boy was amusing enough, for a prison...

He was never the Uchiha's property, and was glad that the foul chakra using child was getting pummeled, his pretty little eyes sealed away forever. Cute and deadly...a catch if any. The only Konoha Kunoichi at that last exam, who did not suck.

The one whose hair resembled testicles got blown away like a piece of paper in a windstorm, and the banshee and anorexic ones were pathetic.

But, as Kurama already had a mate...he wasn't interested, having no interest in having a relationship with a human, nor was he a pedophile. To be fair, he did need to bide his time for perhaps...three more years, then their reunion would be all kissy kissy and no 'WHERE WERE YOU' accusations.

He knew his mate well enough to time this sort of thing.

But who is Kurama you may ask.

Kurama is his personal name, a name that he was given by his creator all those years ago (More original at least that Son Goku anyway), which was a name that he used only with his closer people, and did not give out to most anyone.

Most people called him, a name he used to inspire fear in the hearts of those he disliked, it was rather generic, but it did its job. He is, The Nine Tailed Fox!

Those that called him the Nine Tailed Rabbit, he ripped apart slowly.

Oh, if only he had popcorn for 'Maim the Uchiha' show

_Poof_

The giant orange fox sniffed the air, as he smelled succulent, salty, buttery goodness...

On the other side of the seal's barrier

"CURSE YOU YONDAIME!"

_Outside Naruto's stomach_

"H...Hinata...stop!" Naruto managed to finally say. Hinata froze mid poke of death, Sasuke collapsing to the ground, looking more black and blue and red all over than a newspaper or sunburned skunk, and worse off than that kid riddle.

As Naruto got up, cringing from the burns that had only healed to a point he could move slightly, Hinata began to stutter

"N..Naruto-K...Kun...I...he was...was going...ng...to ki..."

"Hinata-san...thank you..." he was conflicted, on one hand she attacked his friend, who on the other hand had just tried to kill him.

Was he even still his friend...probably not

She had that red flush thing happen again (Was she always that sick?) "Y...Your ...welco...me"

"So, do you think... you can help me drag... this teme ba..." Naruto collapsed to the ground, his chakra exhausted to an extreme.

"Naruto-Kun!"

"Naruto" Hinata looked up to a see a hovering cloud of sand of some kind, holding up the green spandex suited Rock Lee and the scary looking red head Gaara. Hinata flinched at the sight of him, the two landing before them.

"Relax little girl" Gaara noted with a frown "If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it already" Hinata flinched as the sand user glared at the Uchiha "Him, I do want to kill, but I'm unfortunately supposed to bring him back alive, and my killing methods are too obvious, as are, other things I would like to do to him" Lee flinched and moved back a few feet from his sand and what he could do with it.

"I apologize a thousand times over for being late, Hyuga-san, but we were attacked by this most unyouthful foe who could control bones and use them like weapons. Luckily, Kakashi-Sensei got attacked by him and is currently fighting him, which allowed us to come after you. He seemed rather upset at fighting the bone user, though, it was like he wanted to get here at all costs. He must have wanted to stop his students from the most unyouthful fighting that has obviously occurred here"

Gaara frowned, he was more of the opinion that the Hatake would have wanted to return Sasuke and kill Naruto, probably make it look like it was done by Oto ninja. But, as it was only theory, he kept that to himself.

"For that reason, Lee-san, if you would take the Uchiha, I don't trust myself carrying him, I do believe it would be bad for our villages relationship if I was to make it so the Last Uchiha would not be able to procreate, or kill him"

_The Gates of Konoha_

Tsunade Senju, the large busted blond Godiame Hokage, was not amused.

First, she somehow got the one job she had no desire for, being Hokage, and its horrors of paperwork, and the council of crappy demands, also known as the civilian council. Though, to be fair, the Shinobi council was not much better.

To her, it was more or less a job she held for two reasons; one was to pay her debts and two was to eventually give the honor/eternal punishment of being the Hokage to Naruto eventually.

And now, the stupid Uchiha had fled Konoha, forcing her to send two teams after him, one of Konoha Genin which included Naruto which was led by the chunnin Shikamaru, the other the Suna team which included the Ichibi Jinchuriki.

And she did not like what she had seen of those who had been recovered.

Choji Akamichi had used their clans last resort, very dangerous Three Colored Food pills to finish off one of Orochimaru's elite Sound Four, and now was suffering from anorexia (And that from an Akamichi was not normal, like Jiraiya not reacting happily to finding a secret passage into the walled off 'Land of Openly Sexual Lesbians", he looked thinner than his female teammate). Said Sound Four member was now flatter than a pancake.

Neji Hyuga looked like a human block of swiss cheese, the Hyuga's perfect defense having been pierced by another of the Sound Four, this freak somehow having multiple arms and a third eye which allowed him to find the mythical 'blind spot' of the Byukugan.

Perhaps it was poetic justice really, the Hyuga clan never trained outside their style, and thus their prodigy could barely defeat a foe who had found its weakness, and now he was in nearly as bad condition as Choji.

In his last attack, Neji had to use a much wider spread destruction version of a gentle fist attack, said attack had wrecked the enemies innards and chakra network to a point his corpse was of no use.

Kiba Inuzkua and his dog Akamuru had gone up against a Sound Four member who was two people, able to fuse themselves in a way that showed off more teamwork than even the most loyal Nindog and Inuzuka team. With the ability to have two heads, four arms and various other combinations of limbs, they were able to overcome the power of their teamwork and managed to injure the two of them, Akamaru worse than Kiba. They would have gotten worse punishment if Kankuro had not intervened with the aide of his puppets.

However, the multiple bladed killing technique of the Puppets ruined the ability to get any data.

Kakashi had fought what appeared to be a remnant of the Kaguya clan, the being with the bone controlling Kekkei Genkai. While Kakashi had managed to hold off the bone controlling freak, he was nearly as bad as Neji. At the end of the battle, the bone user had covered his entire body in hard bone before he had died of some preexisting medical condition, the bone was too hard to be cut by a saw, the Raikiri...and as far as Tsunade could tell, anything but her own super strength, or perhaps Guy on the Eight Gates, but that would hardly be good for getting a good sample.

However, Shikamaru had fought a Genjutsu user, the tactical game the two ended up fighting was a practical stalemate until the sand kunoichi, Temari, used her fan to smash her against a few trees. She was still alive, unconscious but alive, her curse seal being studied.

This in particular was important, for she knew she would need data to keep the council of morons from shrugging off Sasuke's betrayal as the seal affecting his mind .

However, as she looked into the distance, she spotted three runners...with one person restrained on a floating sand cloud while another was being carried by the Guy mini clone.

How lucky it was that she made sure to be the only person here, aside for her dark haired apprentice Shizune and her loyal teammate, the pervert in the kabuki getup Jiraiya. She did not need a mob.

As the group of three genin arrived, she noted that Sasuke seemed to be in pretty bad shape...but her medical knowledge was enough to note the damage was done by a Hyuga, but why did Hinata have to...

She then noticed Naruto, who was being carried by Lee...whose wounds, if somewhat healed, were far more akin to what the Uchiha was known for; burns and stabs.

"Oh my God...send word to the hospital to ready the E.R for Naruto, and word to the prison hospital for the Uchiha..."

"Hold it Hime...I'm not leaving Naruto alone" Jiraiya asserted.

Why could they not live in a world where a critically injured boy wouldn't be at risk for assassins?

_Unknown Location_

A darkened hall, while normally grand, was filled with unholy levels of killer intent as an image of Naruto's injuries were shown. The various people there cringed, slowly backing towards the exits and away from where the killer intent was erupting from from, like a red hot volcano.

"How dare he...HOW DARE THAT BASTARD DO SUCH A THING! TSUNADE BETTER NOT KILL HIM...FOR I WILL DO IT MYSELF!"

This person, while not the Kyuubi, said fox also known as Kurama, had been watching Naruto ever since she had the ability to, which involved a bit of nasty fighting and a few heads of quite a few bastards that made the Council look like angels being mounted on spears. That was about six years ago.

And ever since then, many things have set off various bouts of Killer Intent, from Mizuki, Zabuuza, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Neji, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Aoi to the village in general...but none more so than Sasuke.

Only one person seemed unaffected by the killer intent, because similar levels of Killer Intent were leaking from her.

There was a reason some jobs here were practically a revolving door back to the unemployment office...and the therapy chair.

Occasionally the Asylum, for beware the angry mother...particularly the red haired ones.

_Konoha_

How sad is it that Jiraiya was right?

As soon as word got back that both Naruto, and more importantly to most people, Sasuke had returned, the reprisals began.

Having stood guard over Naruto after Tsunade had stabilized him, he or the summoned toads he brought had dealt with five plain assassins, three medical persona with poison filled needles, two envelopes filled with exploding tags and a single explosive cabbage.

It was only luck that allowed for Asuma, who was in the area, to retrieve some of Naruto's stuff from his now burnt down house; some cloths, a stuffed frog, a few packs of Ramen, and Naruto's collection of comic books and manga; ranging series that are well known across the worlds such as Bleach, One Piece, Hellsing, Batman, Superman, Static Shock, Justice League, Thor, Spiderman and other various DC and Marvel comics, but also some that were exclusive to this universe; such as the Harold Patrick manga series and the many alternate multiverses, which were constantly being created, that had evolved; the one currently being depicted being Harold Patrick and the Altered World, as well as the Phillious Jacobson Comic book series of comic books; and its various spin off series to it; such as Jacob Grae, Orion Stele, Home of Live and Sage of Ragnarok. (Ah, the fun of cameos and slightly changed names)

It would appear that the Comic-Manga book store owner did not hate Naruto...

The team 7 picture had been destroyed in the fire though.

It was during this that Tsunade was dealing with another sort of battle, the Konoha Council, particularly the Civilian Council.

"THAT DEMON DESERVES PUNISHMENT!" was a common battle cry today, as Tsunade would often yell back.

"YOU WANT TO PUNISH A NINJA UNDER MY COMMAND FOR SUCCESSFULLY DOING THEIR MISSION!"

"HE NEARLY KILLED UCHIHA-SAMA!"

"THE DAMN UCHIHA NEARLY KILLED NARUTO! NOT TO MENTION THE UCHIHA WAS TRYING TO DEFECT, NARUTO COULD HAVE KILLED HIM AND HE'D STILL BE IN THE RIGHT"

"GOOD RIDDANCE! AND UCHIHA-SAMA WOULD NEVER BETRAY US! HE WAS KIDNAPPED!"

"KIDNAPPED MY ASS!"

And so an, so on. The complaints never seemed to end...

**Because the writer could not get passed this part**

**The 10 phantasms are the property of Brown Phantom**


End file.
